Deviate
by SweetieI
Summary: De todas as formas Vegeta sempre será uma pessoa surpreendente. Essa história irá mostrar profundos sentimentos de perda do Vegeta e contará qual era a principal motivação dele para juntar os saiyajin e acabar com Freeza. Algo que ele sempre escondeu das pessoas por muitos anos ate mesmo BULMA, mas agora todos vão saber!
1. Chapter 1: O que esta acontecendo?

Meses se passaram desde que Majin Boo foi derrotado. Agora a terra vive em paz e Goku esta vivo depois de tantos anos. Todas as datas comemorativas agora possuem um significado especial para os Guerreiros Z, o aniversario de Mestre Kame se aproxima e Bulma faz questão de preparar pessoalmente tudo para celebrarem juntos.

Amanhã e aniversário do mestre kame, Bulma está organizando tudo na corporação Capsula com ajuda de todos. Kuririn e número 18 estão organizando a decoração, Bulma e Chichi estão organizando as comidas, Goku está cuidando das crianças e os outros estão ajudando à montar mesas e som. Vegeta é claro não está ajudando tão diretamente, ele está junto de Goku e por tabela acaba tendo que cuidar das crianças algumas vezes.

Ele como todos vocês sabem não gosta muito de comemorações, porém essa será especial para ele com fortes emoções.

 **Dia da festa**

Todos estão muito animados conversando sobre as antigas aventuras dos guerreiros Z. mestre kame esta extremamente feliz pelas garçonetes que Kuririn contratou. Claro que Numero 18 odiou isso que Kuririn fez. Quando de repente todos sentem um ki conhecido para os Guerreiros Z e se perguntam o que aconteceu para esse ki voltar a terra.

Os guerreiros Z sabem que esse ki é de Tarble, porém o que aconteceu para ele retornar a terra em apenas alguns meses? Será que os soldados de Freeza voltaram a aterrorizar o planeta de Gure? Ou será que era apenas saudade do irmão mais velho que residia permanentemente na terra?

Goku: - Que legal Bulma vc não nos contou que convidou Tarble tambm. (Diz Goku todo sorridente em ver o irmao menor de Vegeta)

Bulma: - Eu não convidei Tarble, é muito dificil de acha-lo no espaco. Pois, usamos technologias muito diferentes das do planeta de Gure.

Vegeta pensava: "O que Tarble quer agora?! Será que mais alguém persegue esse naninco?!"

Tarble: -Hi Ninsan! (Diz Tarble num tom sério)

Vegeta: - Hi Tarble, o que voce quer aqui novamente? Alguém está te atacando de novo?

Tarble: - Não Ninsan, eu vim buscar você. É algo sério que diz respeito a nós dois, em especial a você. Podemos conversar num lugar a sós?!

Vegeta: -Que seja!

Tarble e Vegeta estão indo para o zoo particular do Sr. Briefs conversar, todos queriam saber o real motivo do irmão caçula de Vegeta aparecer assim tão inesperadamente. Uma pessoa em especial queria por tudo ouvir a conversa, essa pessoa era BULMA. Ela sempre nutriu uma curiosidade insana em saber sobre a familia de Vegeta, os costumes dos saiyajins, as memorias de infancia do marido. Por isso ela cria coragem de perguntar:

Bulma: -O que ha de tao particular assim que eu nao posso saber Tarble? E porque meu marido tem que ir com voce pro espaço?

Tarble visivelmente nervoso se esquiva da pergunta da cunhada: -Ee...hmm..são coisas de homem Bulma.

Bulma: -Que coisas? Por que o Vegeta tem que ir com voce? hein?

Vegeta percebe a oscilacao no ki do irmao e imagina que seja algo realmente serio para o seu _littlebro_ estar tao firmimente tentando omitir para Bulma algo. Logo ele diz: -Mulher nao ve que esta deixando Tarble sem jeito. E apenas uma conversa nao vou a lugar algum.

Com isso eles se caminham para o zoo.

Vegeta: -Pronto aqui estamos Tarble. O que aconteceu?

Tarble: -Tem certeza que ninguem nos ouve ninsan?

Vegeta: -Tenho Tarble, aqui nao ha cameras com som Sr. Briefs acha que isso tira a privacidade dos animais e nos estamos longe o suficiente pra nem mesmo Picolo nos ouvir. O que aconteceu?

Tarble: -E sobre o planeta Deviate. Ouve um ataque severo la no planeta, irmao muitos saiyajins morreram inclusive o rei.

Vegete: -Aconteceu algo com voce sabe qm? Ele morreu?


	2. Chapter 2: A decisão de Vegeta

_Tarble: -E sobre o planeta Deviate. Ouve um ataque severo la no planeta, irmao muitos saiyajins morreram inclusive o rei._

 _Vegete: -Aconteceu algo com voce sabe qm? Ele morreu?_

Tarble: -Nao nisan, Demon nao morreu, mas Nicol e o rei sim.

Vegeta: -Nao acredito que isso possa ter acontecido, eu vi o rei reviver por diversas vezes atraves das maos das feiticeiras. Por que elas nao o reviveram agora? E Nicol como ela morreu ? ela sempre foi uma saiyajin muito forte, tao forte quanto eu e Kakaroto juntos so que com poderes diferentes.

Tarble: -O rei morreu por cauda de uma explosao, as feiticeiras tentaram reviver ele mas Akuru tinha mais de 90% do corpo queimado. E Nicol morreu tentando vingar seu pai, é o que dizem ninguem sabe ao certo o que aconteceu.

Vegeta: -E o que vai acontecer agora que o planeta Deviate nao tem mais rei e nem princesa?! Demon vai assumir o trono mesmo sendo tao pequeno?

Tarble: -Nao Ninsan pelas regras das tabulas antigas Demon nao pode assumir ate ter 16 anos, por isso seu tio mais velho depois de Nicol que assumiu o planeta Deviate. Bom mais nao é por isso tudo que eu vim a Terra atras de vc.

Vegeta: -Qual e o motivo entao?

Tarble: - é sobre Demon. Vc sabe mais do que ninguem que quando os avos morrem e os pais, a crianca é levada pro conselho intergalatico por uns dias ate que sua guarda seja decidida.

Vegeta: -Eu sei disso, foi o que aconteceu comigo qndo o planeta Vegeta explodiu. E quando os tios de Demon vao pedir a guarda dele? Ou ja pediram?

Tarble: -Nao ninsan, eles nao pediram (E visivel a cara de choque de Vegeta com essa noticia). Eles alegam que Demon nao é um saiyajin como eles, que ele tem muita forca e um forte temperamento para ser controlado por eles, eles temem que Demon se descontrole.

Vegeta: -Isso e uma mentira deslavada, Demon é so uma crianca! Eles querem é o trono pra eles, por isso estao alegando essas idiotices!

Tarble: -Eu acredito fortemente nisso tambm. (Tarble agora assume um tom extremamente serio e preocupado) Vegeta vc precisa solicitar a guarda de Demon, eu ja solicitei mas acredito que os juizes intergalaticos nao vao me dar. Pois eles alegam que meu poder de luta e muito baixo pra controlar ele caso seja necessario.

Vegeta esta de costas pra Tarble ouvindo tudo atenciosamente, ele ja decidiu o que vai fazer e nao vai vai voltar atras na sua decisao aconteca o que acontecer.

Vegeta: -Tarble vc tem visto ele? Ele lembra de mim? (pensamentos de Vegeta: Ele era tao pequeno quando eu perdir o direito de ve-lo, mas acredito que foi a melhor coisa que os juizes intergalaticos tinham que ter feito – eu era muito saguinario, e coloquei a vida dele em risco pela minha sede de vinganca).

Tarble: -Sim ninsan tenho visto ele constantemente. E nao sei se ele lembra de vc, nao consigo tocar nesse assunto com ele, Demon se fechou muito desde a morte do rei e da princesa. Ele precisa de vc.

Vegeta: -Os juizes sera que vao permetir que eu...hmm

Tarble: -VAO esta nas regras, vc segundo as regras deve ser a primeira opcao de guarda. Eles é quem me "ACONSELHARAM" a vir na Terra te avisar. Os Juizes observam todo universo vc sabe disso, eles sabem como vc mudou. O conselho vai confiar Demon a vc, pode ter certeza!

Vegeta: -Ok, vou fazer uma mala e avisar a Bulma para partirmos. (pensamentos de Vegeta: Vai ser um choque pra Bulma isso... nao sei nem por onde comecar a contar pra ela...)

Tarble percebe que o irmao esta pensativo sobre Bulma e diz: -vai dar tudo certo ninsan, isso nao é uma traicao, ela te ama.

-x-x-x-

Todos os outros estao no gramado da Corporacao Capsula onde esta tendo a festa de aniversario de Mestre Kame. Porem so uma pessoa realmente esta curtindo a festa esse alguem é o Mestre Kame. Ele esta impolgadissimo com as garconetes. Os outro estao bem curiosos e receiosos sobre a situacao. Eles estao conseguindo sentir as oscilacoes do Ki de Vegeta durante a conversa, sabem que algo realmente serio esta sendo dito, pois é possivel perceber o Ki do Principe dos saiyajins ficar apreensivo.

Depois de 40 minutos de conversa, eles percebem que Tarble e Vegeta estao saindo do Zoo. Tarble tem um tom de serio na face e Vegeta tem no rosto um tom de apreensao com misto de dor. Eles caminham em direcao a festa, ninguem sabe o que se passou nem mesmo desconfiam o conteudo da noticia que irao receber.

Bulma: -Voce esta bem Veggie? (Ela esta bastante preocupada com Vegeta. Ela o conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa sabe que algo realmente grave aconteceu)

Vegeta se aproxima da esposa, sem reclamar por ela chama-lo de "Veggie" toca no braco da esposa e diz: -Eu vou busca uma caixa perto daqui ja volto, nao demoro mais que 10 minutos. Quando eu voltar explico tudo.

Todos percebem que ha algo realmente serio pra acontecer. Vegeta o insensivel e rude nao reclamou como de costume pela esposa lhe chamar de Veggie, agora todos estavam realmente preocupados. E o que sera que ele foi buscar?! Ele ja partiu para buscar a tal caixa.

Bulma: -Tarble o que aconteceu? (diz ela num tom serio e intimidador para o cunhado)

Tarble: -Desculpe Bulma, mas é algo que somente o Vegeta tem direito de contar e se ele quiser. Me desculpe mesmo, mas nao posso te dizer. Everything will be fine, just believe me! (ele diz isso num tom serio e de muita calma para Bulma)

Ja se passaram 9 minutos desde que Vegeta partiu para buscar algo. Em exatos 10 minutos ele volta. Agora ele ja esta na Corporacao Capsula e ele veste uma roupa de lutar que ninguem dos Guerreiros Z tinham visto ate entao. Ha nas maos dele uma caixa pequena e ligeiramente comprida.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Secret

Vegeta veste um macacão de mangas cumpridas de luta semelhante ao seu antigo macacão usado em Namekusei, porém este é azul marinho quase preto, suas botas sao diferentes são pretas com o símbolo Saiyajin na lateral de um um dos pés, sua armadura é totalmente diferente parece está integrada ao macacão tão escura quanto o mesmo. As luvas também nao se assemelham mais com as comumente usadas por ele brancas, elas sao pretas e justas. No pescoço de Vegeta é possivel ver uma correntinha feita de algum metal muito sofisticado com o simbolo Saiyajin junto ao peito dele e nas costas a um pingente com alguma inscricao em outra lingua. Ele traz junto com sigo uma caixa, esta contem algumas Capsulas hoi-poi, uma arma e alguns papeis. Em uma das mãos Vegeta traz consigo um casaco sobre tudo.

Todos estão extremamente curiosos, Vegeta esta diferente vestido nessa roupa.

Goku: (Será que essa roupa e a vestimenta dele oficial como principe?)

Kuririn: (O que sera que vai acontecer nao to com bom presentimento.)

Yancha: (Sera que ele vai largar a Bulma como fez quando ela estava gravida?)

Chichi: (Isso é uma roupa de principe, eu tenho certeza, pq raios ele precisa disso?!)

Bulma: O que ta acontendo Veggie? Que roupa é essa? E essas coisas nessa caixa?

Com a cara visivelmente preocupada e com o ki oscilando muito

Vegeta diz: Bulma preciso converser com voce a sós.

Bulma: O que vc tem pra me dizer que nao pode ser dito aqui? O que ta acontecendo? Aonde vc vai? (Ele nao iria embora de novo nao é?! O que eu to pensando ele se redimiu ficou aqui todos esses anos comigo e com Trunks…)

Vegeta: Bulma… por favor preciso conversar com vc a sós.

Até mesmo o mestre Kame parou de tentar apalpar as garçonetes, Vegeta usou POR FAVOR numa sentença? ? ? ? ? Wtf ? ? ?

Goku: (A coisa deve ser feia ele foi educado… e essa roupa sera que meu pai tinham uma formal tambm? ? ?)

Kuririn: (A gente nao pode ter um ano de paz na terra, aaiai. Espero que dessa vez seja mais facil que o Majin Boo.)

Trunks: Voce vai viajar pai? Me leva junto?

Goten: Eu tambm quero viajar, posso ir junto senhor Vegeta?

Vegeta ainda nao tirou os olhos de Bulma, ele espera por uma resposta dela para conversarem a sós. Ela diz apenas um curto Okay com a preocupação estampada na cara.

Ela entao sai do jardim acompanhada pelo Vegeta, em direcao ao laboratorio que ficava perto dali e era reservado o suficiente.

 _ **No jardim**_

Trunks: Tio Tarble, vou fazer minha mala ta bem? (Trunks se aproveitando da distracao do tio)

Antes que Trunks pudesse sair correndo do jardim em direção ao seu quarto fazer a bendita mala, Tarble percebe e o segura pelo braço.

Tarble: Não Trunks, seu pai nao te deu autorizacao pra isso. Quando ele voltar vc pergunta pra ele, okay?!

Trunks pensa em enganar o tio e embarcar sabe la onde escondido com Goten, mas desiste da ideia ao ver que o tio esta realmente muito serio um tanto quanto preocupado.

 _ **No laboratorio**_

Bulma: Aqui estamos Vegeta. O que esta acontecendo?

Vegeta: Preciso viajar com Tarble pr…

Bulma com gritos estericos: Como assim vc vai me largar de novo como fe…

Vegeta a beija fazendo ela se calar.

Vegeta: Eu nao vou te largar Bulma ja te disse isso mais de mil vezes foi um erro o que eu fiz e nao vou fazer de novo. Voce parece que nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso nao é mesmo? (diz Vegeta abracando sua esposa)

Bulma: Pq vc precisa tanto ir?

Vegeta: É que aconteceu um ataque em um planeta, algo muito grave, e eu preciso ir com Tarble na Corte Intergalatica que fica na Galaxia do Sudeste. Vai ser por menos de uma semana que vou ficar por la, em uns 10 a 15 dias ja vou estar de volta Bulma.

Bulma esta visivelmente brava se solta dos braços do Saiyajin.

Entao ela diz: E o que raios vc tem haver com esse planeta hein? Pq vc precisa ir nessa corte? O Tarble ja nao e suficiente pra ir la resolver seja la o que for?

Vegeta: Nao vai ter jeito nao é mesmo?! Se eu nao te responder nao vou conseguir ir em paz. Okay, so quero que vc se lembre que tudo que eu vou te contar se passou antes de eu ir pra Namekusei.

Bulma: Okay.

Vegeta: Os Saiyajins a muitos anos atrás após vencerem os Tsufurujins, criaram o reino dos Saiyajins e rebatizaram o planeta para Vegeta. Meu tataravo tinha dois filhos, esses filhos nao se davam bem e quando meu tataravo morreu a liderança de Vegetasei foi disputada. Aquele que perdesse dos dois filhos teria que se curvar ao novo rei ou ser banido de Vegetasei. Akuru I o mais velho perdeu, ele jamais se curvou ao rei e com isso ele foi embora de Vegetasei levando consigo parte da familia real e os soldados leais a ele. Outro planeta foi tomado por Akuru I e seus soldados, eles o batizaram de Deviate. Quando meus pais morreram na explosao o conselho intergalatico me mandou para Deviate viver junto com esses parentes, por anos vivi lá. Esse planeta foi atacado mataram o rei e outros tantos.

Bulma com a cara em choque pergunta algo que deixava seu coração apertado. Ela sempre soube que ser Principe foi algo que o marido jamais deixou pra trás, todos os dias ele a fazia se lembrar disso.

Bulma: Voce vai pra la pra virar rei deles?

Vegeta ri olha pra ela com ternura e diz: Pq eu iria querer isso mulher?! La nao é Vegetasei, e minha casa é aqui não lá.

Bulma: Entao voce vai ajuda-los por algum tempo? Quer levar algumas coisa da Capsula que possa ajudar?

Vegeta toma um tom mais serio, ele precisava contar a ela.

Vegeta: Preciso ir a corte intergalatica pra ajudar o Principe de Deviate, estao querendo tomar o trono dele permanentemente. Vai acontecer um golpe ao trono de Deviate.

Vegeta respira fundo, se tranquiliza um pouco e diz: Eu preciso fazer isso pq ele so tem 12 anos quase 13, é apenas uma criança. E é meu filho, Bulma.

Bulma: filho? Voce tem um outro filho? Com quem? Porque vc nunca me contou isso? Voce ama essa mulher? Ela é uma saiyajin? ? Eu sou sua amante por um acaso? ? ?

Bulma dizia isso aos prantos gritando com ele, tentando bater nele mesmo sabendo que ele nao sentia dor alguma. Vegeta sabia que seria algo dificil da Bulma aceitar, como ele iria pedir que ela aceitasse o garoto. Mas ele tambm nao pudia deixa-lo ir a adoção simplesmente pela raiva da Bulma.

Vegeta: Bulma para com isso, nao seja louca. Eu me casei com voce, vc nunca foi minha amante, eu me divorciei da mae do Demon antes de pisar na Terra. Eu vivo aqui não lá. Eu nunca te contei isso pq eu nao tenho direitos legais sobre o Demon, eu perdi qualquer direito de ser pai dele quando decidi que minha vingança contra o Freeza era muito maior do que o amor por ele.

Bulma ainda chorando pergunta: Por que a mae dele que se eu ouvi bem é a princesa ou rainha desse lugar nao impede isso? ? O que voce tem haver se nem mesmo direitos tem sobre ele? ?

Vegeta: A mae dele foi assassinada assim como o avo. Ele nao tem mais ninguem, só eu Bulma. O Tarble está tentando na Corte Intergalatica a guarda dele, mas como o Tarble é fraco ele nao pode garantir a segurança dele, isso é algo que vem sendo usado para impeder que a guarda seja dada ao Tarble. Eu nao quero que ele passe o que eu passei quando fiquei órfão.

Bulma notou que era a primeira vez que Vegeta alarmava que tinha sofrido quando ficou órfão, ela sabia que isso era algo muito intimo dele. Ele jamais deixou ela saber o que ele passou nas maos do Freeza, e agora desses parentes estranhos.

Vegeta estava esperando por uma resposta dela, nem mesmo que fosse ser totalmente contra. Ela sabia disso, mas nao sabia o que dizer era tudo muito novo, tudo um choque. Se passaram alguns minutos e nada foi dito Bulma nao olhava pra ele so chorava.

Vendo isso Vegeta diz com a voz embargada e bastante triste: Eu tenho que ir Bulma por favor me entenda, eu faria e fiz a mesma coisa pelo Trunks. Os dois são meus filhos. O que vc faria no meu lugar ia deixa-lo la pra ser adotado por sabe se la quem?! Eu volto o mais breve possivel pra vc.


End file.
